


Mr. Mom

by LunarSinner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Sandor, F/M, Flu, Gen, Sandor cooking, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSinner/pseuds/LunarSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is sick with the flu! Leaving Sandor to take care of their four children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What could possibly go wrong? You know besides breakfast....And everything else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASeasonOfPoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeasonOfPoison/gifts).



Turning over in her blankets; Sansa rubbed her stomach gently, trying to ease the pain and nausea. She threw the covers off of her body and onto her husband; who was jolted awake by her sudden movements.

She felt like her skin was on fire, her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She sat up slowly on the edge of the bed.

"Little Bird?" Her husband called out softly, he sat up as well, moving closer to her. "Hey...What's the matter?" He asked softly. He reached over to rub her back gently, but hissed when he felt her skin was burning.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath as he jumped out of bed and walked around to kneel down on the floor, facing his wife.

Sansa moaned as she felt Sandor's large, cool hand graze her forehead.

"You're burning up lass." He sighed, she nodded. She was hardly ever sick, she couldn't get sick. She had children to take care, she thought to herself as she slowly turned her head to glance at their alarm clock. But the slight action made her dizzy and light headed, her vision was blurred and her throat hurt, making it difficult to talk. Sandor sat up and walked into the bathroom, Sansa listened as he shuffled around in one of the drawers in the dark. He came walking back in and handed her a thermometer, she lifted it into her mouth and held it under her tongue until it started to beep loudly. She pulled it out of her mouth and tried to hand it to her husband.

Sitting back down on the bed, Sandor took the thermometer from his wife. Glancing at the reading he frowned, his Little Bird's temperature was 101.

Sandor watched her sway back and forth, he felt an ache in his chest as he heard her groan. He stood up slowly, and pushed her back down into the bed gently, so she was laying down.

"Sa-Sandor." She croaked out; her throat ached, "Wa-water." He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He quickly made his way into the kitchen, quietly, not wanting to wake up any of their kids. He looked at the clock above their stove and saw that it was three in the morning.

He shook his head, he would have to leave for work in two hours.

He grabbed a glass and walked over to the freezer and opened up the door, grabbing a few ice cubes he dropped them into the empty glass. He opened the door to the fridge and grabbed a plastic gallon of water. He slowly poured the water into the glass, filling it.

From the kitchen, he could hear his little wife having a coughing fit in their room. He shook his head and looked back at the clock, no he couldn't go to work today if she was going to be sick.

She wouldn't be able to look after their newborn daughter; Sandra. He didn't want his Little Bird near the infant at all actually, he thought, not wanting Sandra to fall ill as well.

Sandor walked over to one of the cabinets and searched for the liquid Tylenol. He knew the shit tasted like..Well shit. But Sansa would just have to take it if she wanted to get better. He grabbed a shot glass, and walked back into the bedroom he shared with his little wife.

He flicked on the bedroom light and he watched as Sansa flinched, her body was shivering under the covers. Her teeth where chattering, she was extremely pale and dark circles under her eyes.

What a drastic change from earlier, at dinner his little wife was full of laughter, smiles, and color. He licked his lips, he hated seeing his Little Bird like this. Helpless and suffering. He walked over to her and placed the shot glass, the medicine and the glass of water on their nightstand. He sat down near her and helped her sit up, and she started to cough again. Leaving her wheezing and gasping to catch her breath. Sandor frowned as he saw tears pooling int he corners of her blue eyes.

Normally those blue eyes shined brightly, but now they were a shade of deep dark blue.

He grabbed the glass and lifted it up to Sansa's small mouth, "Little sips Sansa." Sandor said softly. Watching as she took a few small sips, he pulled the cup away from her mouth. She groaned in response but he shook his head.

"You need to take medicine."

Sandor lifted Sansa into his lap, so she laid her back and head against his chest. He reached over and picked up the medicine bottle, quickly unscrewing the cap. He grabbed the shot glass and poured the medicine into it. He raised the shot glass up to Sansa's lips. She shook her head softly, he knew she hated the taste of this shit.

But that was too bad. She was a mother, and she had to get better for herself and for their children.

"You have to take it Sansa. You have to get better." Sandor smiled softly as Sansa took the glass and brought it to her lips, she downed the liquid in one gulp.

She leaned forward and gagged, she slammed the shot glass on the nightstand and started to cough once more.

"Oh come on Little Bird, it's not that bad." Sandor chuckled and lifted the glass of water up to his wife's lips again to help her get rid of the foul taste.

"Sandor..The kids.." Sansa whimpered softly and rubbed her face into his bare chest. Before they had children, he normally slept naked. Now he slept in boxers, one of his boys; Benjen, named after Sansa's uncle, recently had the habit of coming into their bed at night whenever he had a nightmare.

"Aye, don't worry. I'll call up your brother and let him know I won't be showing up today. I'm sure he can handle the office without me for one day." He chuckled.

"Jon has been telling you that you've been needing a day off." Sansa whispered, her eyes feeling heavy. She tried to cuddle further into her husband's gentle embrace.

"I don't think looking after our pups is a day off." Sandor kissed her burning forehead. He frowned as he helped her back to lay down on her side of the bed. He laid beside her, wrapping his large arm around her waist, pulling her back into his chest.

He had gotten the flu shot, so he hoped he wouldn't get sick. But he wasn't going to lay here and watch his wife suffer without giving her some comfort.

She quickly fell asleep, coughing a few times and even snoring softly.

He chuckled, his little wife snoring. How fucking cute.

By the time he felt himself falling asleep, the alarm clock was going off. He sat up and unplugged the damn clock. He felt Sansa stir next to him, trying to get up.

"No. You stay in bed today Little Bird." Sandor growled softly as he leaned down and kissed Sansa's forehead. He ran his fingers through her hair and she smiled softly at him.

Their bedroom door opened up and two boys ran into the room, Benjen and Rickard.

"BREAKFAST!" The boys cried, Benjen had Sandor's dark black hair but Sansa's bright blue eyes. Rickard had a deep rich red colored hair; with grey eyes. His eldest child and daughter, Catya walked into the room. Benjen was six and Rickard was seven.

"What's wrong with mommy?" She asked softly. She was the tender age of nine, she was pale skinned like her mother, dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"She's sick." Sandor replied softly, Catya walked over to hug her father good morning, the two boys did the same. Sandor nodded towards the door, "Go sit at the table, today you will leave your mother alone. I'll be in there in a few minutes to help with breakfast."

The three children nodded and left the room, Sansa smiled softly. Sandor ran his hand through her hair once more.

"If you need anything just..." Sandor frowned, he looked around the room and then found one of the dog's squeak toys on the floor. He walked to the bathroom and washed it off in the sink with soap and water. He walked back to her and handed her the squeak toy. His wife raised and eyebrow and giggled softly.

"If you need anything, make the damn thing squeak. But get some rest." Sandor kissed her forehead. He grabbed a pair of jeans from their dresser and put on a plain white shirt. He brushed his hair and puled it back to a messy ponytail, knowing he was going to be cooking.

Picking up his cellphone off his nightstand; he decided to call Jon, Sansa's half brother. They had worked together in the past and Jon had created his own security guard company. Sandor was supposed to work at some Governor's place for the month, but he wouldn't be doing it today.

He'd be damned to leave his Little Bird home alone sick while his pups fending for themselves. He dialed Jon's number.

"Hello? Sandor where are you?"

"I can't come in today. Your sister has fallen ill and the pups need to be taken care of." Sandor cleared his throat, trying to speak softly so he didn't wake up Sandra.

"Is everything okay? Does she need anything?" Jon asked; Sansa, Arya, Rickon, and Bran were the only family he had left since their tragic past with the fucking cunts of the Lannisters.

"I'll call you if we need anything, I have to cook breakfast right now, just figured I'd let you know you won't be seeing me today, possibly tomorrow if Sansa doesn't get better." Sandor frowned, he didn't want his Little Bird suffering all week with the flu..He hated seeing her suffer.

"Alright man, if it gets bad and you need to take her to the hospital I'll watch the kids for you." Jon offered, it was the least he could do. Plus he loved seeing his nieces and nephews.

"I might take you up on that offer if her fever doesn't break today." Sandor shrugged, Sansa hated doctors..But she would have to get over it. Just like she did when she had to birth their pups.

"Sounds good, call me later or tomorrow. Gotta find a replacement for you now." Jon laughed into the phone. Sandor chuckled.

"Thanks. Talk to you later then." Sandor sighed as he ended the phone call, he always hated talking on the fucking phones.

He walked into the kitchen where Catya already helped the boys with picking out their clothes and getting dressed. Sandor smiled at his family and ruffled Benjen's hair as he walked past him. "What does your mother normally make you guys for breakfast?" Sandor grumbled before searching the cabinets, ignoring the stupid white labels his wife placed on containers.

"Well..She normally makes us all different things, I get an omelet with bell peppers, but made with egg whites only. Benjen gets french toast but with no syrup, and Rickard gets toasted rye bread with black berry jam." Catya explained softly, watching as her father's jaw drop.

".....Scrambled eggs it is then." Sandor nodded and opened up the fridge door, grabbing the egg carton.

"But...Mom doesn't make that.." Rickard said softly, confused by the new change.

"Well your dad is making scrambled eggs." Sandor grumbled, he wasn't going to make a fucking feast. He mixed the eggs with some milk in a bowl. He pulled out a frying pan from a cabinet, making the rest of pots and pans crash on the floor.

He heard Sandra let out a loud cry, fuck he thought.

He turned on the burner, and placed the frying pan on it, turning the handle away from the edge so none of his children could run into it.

He poured the mix of eggs and milk into the frying pan as Sandra continued to cry.

He sighed and looked back at the three who were sitting at the table.

"Don't touch the pan." He growled out, before running into Sandra's nursery. The baby was screaming, he reached down but flinched at the foul smell that reached his nose.

Sandor picked up his youngest daughter and carried her to the changing table, taking off her clothes and changing her diaper. He put on a new fresh one, and picked out a light blue onesie for her to wear.

"Daddddddddddd." Catya called out.

"Just a moment." He replied back gruffly, buttoning up the onesie. Sandra had calmed down, and giggled up at him giving him a toothless grin. Sandor smiled down at her and lifted her up. He began to walk into the hall as the some alarm started to go off, making Sandra scream right next to his ear.

Placing his screaming daughter down in her playpen that was in the kitchen, he glanced over to the three that were sitting at the table who were covering their ears.

"DAD MAKE IT STOP!" Rickard cried out. Smoke filled the air, making him cough. He turned off the stove top, and moved the burnt scrambled eggs off the burner. Placing a kettle on top of the hot burner. He opened up the window, making the smoke slowly vanish from the room. With frustration he reached up, pulling the smoke alarm down from the ceiling, he smash it on the floor making it shut off and break into pieces.

"Dad...There was a button that you could push to turn it off." Catya looked at her father in amazement. Sandra was still crying, Catya lightly shoved Benjen, "Help dad pick up the some alarm guys. I'll calm down Sandra." The boys nodded and got out of their seats to pick up the broken smoke alarm and plastic pieces.

Catya walked over to the playpen and started to coo at her baby sister, making faces and tickling Sandra. Sandra giggled softly in return and stopped crying. Sandor watched his children with pride, grateful for their help. He turned back to the cabinet and pulled out plates. He placed them down on the table and grabbed the frying pan, he placed the burnt eggs on their plates.

Catya, Benjen and Rickard watched in horror as their father even placed some burnt eggs on his own plate.

"Dad...Those are burnt..Really bad.." Benjen cried softly, not wanting to eat the eggs.

"So is my face, but you guys seem to enjoy that." Sandor smirked teasing, but as he glanced up and saw his children's faces staring at the brown and black scrambled eggs.

...Maybe it wasn't a good idea to eat the burnt eggs...

"Fine, grab a bowl and make some cereal while I make something for Sandra to eat."

"Formula." Catya replied as she walked to the cabinets and grabbed three bowls for herself and her brothers.

Her brothers picked out a box of fruit loops to share.

"I know Catya." Sandor rolled his eyes. Sandor grabbed some of the formula that Sansa had labeled for today's date. He grabbed a pot and filled it with water, placing it on a burner.

He waited for the water to boil, ignoring the mess he made with the eggs. He grabbed the gallon of milk, and helped with pouring the milk into the bowls of cereal for his kids.

Placing the bottle of formula into the heated water, he waited until he children finished their cereal and then took out the bottle. He dabbed the nipple of the bottle against his wrist, he winced. It was way too hot.

Turning off the burner, he still ignored the mess from the eggs, and the cereal.

"Got get your bags and your socks and shoes on." Sandor said softly. "And brush your teeth."

"Are you going to brush my hair Daddy?" Catya asked softly. Sandor raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly.

"I don't know how to do anything fancy like your mother, but I'll do my best." Sandor smiled as his eldest daughter smiled brightly and walked away to go get ready. Sandor walked over to the play pen and pick up Sandra, who was cooing softly.

He kissed her soft fuzzy head. "How does your mother do this?" Sandor muttered softly as he brushed his lips against Sandra's soft skin. Sandra giggled lightly at the touch of his kisses.

He walked back to the formula bottle, dabbing it again on his wrist. Still too warm for his little babe.

Bouncing Sandra lightly in his arms, the baby cried out softly in joy. He smiled, remembering how Catya, Benjen and Rickard all loved the same thing when they were babes. He listened as his children made their way back into the kitchen, Rickard had toothpaste smeared on his right cheek and Benjen's shirt was dirty from the cereal.

Catya came into the kitchen with a new shirt for Benjen before Sandor could say something, and a brush for her hair.

Sandor smiled as his oldest daughter helped Benjen change out of his dirty shirt. Placing Sandra down gently, he grabbed a paper towel and wiped Rickard's face clean. Catya smiled softly up at her father before handing him her purple brush. She turned around, and he began to brush the knots out of her soft silky hair.

"Dad what about our lunches?" Rickard asked.

"Lunches?" Sandor frowned while looking back at his sons and then turning his attention back to Catya's hair.

"Yeah mom always makes us lunch to take to school..." Rickard said softly.

Sighing, Sandor helped Catya put her hair up in a pony tail. He glanced at the clock at noticed that they were already running late.

"You'll have to get school lunches today." He growled out, giving Catya back her brush he grabbed his wallet off from the counter and handed his sons a five dollar bill each. When Catya came back into the room, he handed her a five dollar bill as well.

"That should be enough right?" Sandor asked, he wasn't sure what the schools charged for lunch.

"I don't know..Mom has never let us buy school lunch before.." Catya frowned. She was unsure herself.

"Well put it away in your book bags, don't let anyone else know about the money and use it for the lunch, keep the change for the next time you guys go out somewhere." Sandor grumbled, before picking up his keys.

"Let's go." He said as he opened up the door.

"But Dad.." Benjen called out.

"No buts, get in the car, you guys are going to be late already." Sandor frowned, maybe he should have made Sansa breakfast too...

His children walked outside but watched in shock as he closed the front door. He made his was to his car, he sat down in the drivers seat and started up his car. Benjen and Rickard walked to his car and sat down.

Catya stood by the door, looking back at the house and her father.

"Come on Catya!" Sandor called out, wondering what was up with his daughter.

"She's worried about Sandra, Dad." Rickard replied softly.

"FUCK!" Sandor cursed loudly before jumping out of his car, how the hell could he forget Sandra!?

Catya frowned as she watched her father storm back inside the house, he came back out a few minutes later with her younger sister in the SnugRide car-seat. Catya walked side by side with her father to the car, she sat down in the passenger side seat while her father strapped in the car seat in the back seat.

He pulled in the straps gently, making sure everything was set up properly before shutting the door.

He walked back to the driver's side and sat down in his seat.

"Alright ready?"

"I have to go pee-pee." Benjen laughed softly. Sandor turned around to face his sons, Benjen laughed harder when he saw his father's frustrated face.

"Get out of the car and hurry up Benjen." Sandor frowned and then glanced at Rickard who was holding Sandra's small hand smiling. Sandor couldn't help but smile at his son being so gentle towards the baby. Benjen unbuckled his seat belt and opened up the car door.

He walked back to the house and tripped on his shoelaces that Sandor forgot to tie.

"Owwwwww!" Benjen started to cry. Sandor groaned and rubbed his face with his large hand. It was going to be a very long day.

./././.

After Sandor had calmed down Benjen, he had only a small scratch on his kneecap. Sandor had put a How To Train Your Dragon band aid on the small cut. Benjen thought it was the coolest band aid ever, and Rickard became jealous. So once Sandor got the kids to school to drop them off at the front office, Rickard fell on purpose to cut his own knee, but was very upset when he found out his father didn't bring any band aids with him. The school also had only ugly brown band aids.

Rickard was in a very foul mood after Sandor left.

Arriving back at home, he carried the car seat back inside, along with Sandra who was sleeping softly. He glanced at the counter and cursed silently, he had forgotten to feed the babe. He pulled out a different bottle from the fridge, and turned on the burner once more to heat up the water.

After only placing the bottle in the water for a few minutes, Sandor pulled it out and slowly dabbed the rubber nipple on his wrist. It wasn't too hot or too cold.

Sighing softly, he picked up Sandra out of the car seat, waking her. She cried softly as Sandor carried her into the living room so he could sit down to feed her. Not bothering to turn on the TV, Sandor sat and watched his youngest suckle on the bottle. He smiled and started to hum a tune he recognized from something Sansa would sing to her.

He smiled, looking down at the tiny babe in his arms. Hearing the bedroom door click open, he watched as Sansa walk out of their room. She stopped and saw her husband feeding their Sandra, she smiled softly and walked quietly as she could into the kitchen.

'Fuck me, she's not going to like the mess in there.' Sandor grumbled, and as if on queue Sansa came storming out of the kitchen and frowned.

"I'll clean it up, don't worry." He chuckled softly. Noticing Sandra was finished he pulled the bottle away from her. He carried her into the kitchen, and grabbed a paper towel to wipe her little face clean.

Placing Sandra over his shoulder, he began to pat her back lightly for her to burp.

He glanced back at his wife who looked like she was about to say something, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yes, but-"

"Get back into bed Sansa. I told you if you needed anything squeak the damn toy."

"Sandor, you need-" But her warning had come too late.

He heard Sandra burp softly, but felt something warm and wet on his shoulder. Pulling Sandra, who giggled happily, away from his shoulder so he could clean up the mess.

He forgot to put a damn burping towel on his shoulder, and now...He needed to change his shirt.

"I'll get you a clean shirt.." Sansa said softly while smiling.

Sandor nodded before placing Sandra down in her playpen, she sat up and giggled softly. The frown was wiped off of his face as he watched his daughter smile up at him. He began to take off his shirt, careful to make sure that the mess didn't touch his hair or face.

Sansa walked back into the room holding a black shirt out towards him. He took it from her and pulled her close to him. kissing her forehead he noticed she was warm, but not as hot as she was before. Looking down at her face, he saw she had regained some of the color back in her face as well.

Letting her go, he put on the clean shirt. He also took out his hair tie, letting his black hair fall to his shoulders.

"Want me to make you soup or something?" He grunted before walking into the bathroom to throw the shirt into the laundry hamper.

"That would be lovely." She answered softly while winking at him. He rubbed her back gently before escorting her back to their room. He tucked her back into bed and gave her another kiss on her forehead.

"I'll being it to you once I'm done." Sandor said softly before running his hand through her soft hair. Sansa smiled up at her husband and nodded before rubbing her face into her soft pillow.

Sandor smirked at his relaxed wife as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him quietly.

Now to make soup...He frowned as he searched the cabinets.

Did ramen noodles count as soup? He thought to himself before shrugging and grabbing a few packets.

He placed the packets on the counter and opened up the fridge door to search for onions, celery, carrots, and garlic. He licked his lips, what the hell was he supposed to do first?

He grabbed a large pot and filled it with water and placed it on the burner. Turning the burner on to high heat, he began to clean and cut the the onions and celery. He plopped them into the water. Sandra watched her father and let out a loud giggle at the plopping noises. Sandor smiled at her laughter. He peeled the carrots, washed them and also cut them up before dropping them into the water as well.

The garlic was already chopped up and was in a glass jar, so all he had to do was take a spoonful of the garlic and mix it in with the water.

Once the water started to boil, he lowered the heat to medium-low.

He waited until the vegetables became soft before adding salt and pepper, along with a Italian seasonings. He opened up the ramen packets and took out the dried noodles. He held it over the semi-boiling water before crushing the noodles in his large hand. He did the same for the next packet.

He then took the foil packets and emptied the seasoning mix into the water, he stirred the soup with a spoon he used to the garlic.

His stomach grumbled at the smell, Sandra began to blow raspberries and laugh at her actions. Sandor laughed along with her. Once he was finished stirring, he put down the spoon and walked over to his daughter and leaned over her play pen.

"What are you doing pup?" He chuckled lightly as Sandra raised her arms and laughed.

Sandor felt his chest tighten at the sight of the babe so happy to see him. He didn't get to see her as often as he would like to, because he was constantly working. Sure he spent time with her and took care of her on weekends to give Sansa a break. But Sandra won't be this little forever. He frowned, maybe Sansa would want another one when the time is right.

She had some complications with Sandra, she had given the rest of the children natural births without any problems, but with Sandra...Sansa needed to have a c-section, the labor was long and slow and her cervix hadn't opened up enough for the baby to pass through. By the time Sandra had been taken out, Sansa was exhausted mentally and physically. She didn't even have the strength to hold Sandra, and she had fallen into a peaceful sleep after the doctors had cleaned her up and sewn her up.

They haven't talked about having any more children since Sandra was born, and Sandor wasn't going to bring it up anytime soon.

Sandor snapped out of his thoughts and walked back to the soup, he turned the burner off. Grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet, he scooped up a serving with a ladle that hung above the stove on a rack.

Still holding the hot bowl, he walked over to the freezer and grabbed a few ice cubes and dropped them into the scalding hot soup.

The ice cubes cracked as they floated in the glass as he walked into their bedroom. Sansa sat up slowly smiling at the love of her life. He placed the bowl down on the nightstand. "It's very hot. I forgot a spoon, hold on." Sandor left quickly to retrieve a spoon from the kitchen. Sansa glanced down at the bowl and laughed lightly, proud that her husband tried to make her soup.

Sandor walked back into the room and handed her a spoon, she smiled softly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead again. He frowned, she was still warm. "Before you eat you should take your temperature again Sansa." He cupped her soft cheek with his rough hand, gently. She nodded, and he picked up the thermometer and gave it to her. She placed it under her tongue and waited for it to beep.

When it did beep, Sansa glanced at the reading and then smiled at her husband.

"It's down to 99.5 sweetie."

Sandor smiled at his wife's words. He was happy her fever went down, but she still needed to rest. Kissing her forehead again softly, she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

Their house phone began to rang, Sandor sighed and retreaedt back into the kitchen to answer the damn phone that interrupted his time with his little wife.

Sandra was startled by the phone and she had begun to cry softly. Annoyed, Sandor picked up the phone not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"What do you want?"

"H-hello, um. Mr. Clegane?" A timid man's voice replied.

"Who is this, and I won't ask you again..What do you want?" Sandor growled.

"This is..This is Principal Tarly, Samwell Tarly. We've met a few times before and I-"

"Cut to the chase, I don't have all day." Sandor snapped, Sandra cried out louder.

"Yes, well...You see. Your son Rickard got into a fight today. He's in my office right now..I'm going to need you to come pick him up from school." Sam explained slowly, frightened by the man he was talking to over the phone.

"Rickard? Is he hurt?" Sandor frowned, that's all he needed was to take the boy to the hospital while his mother was sick.

"N-no sir."

"I'm no sir." Sandor snapped.

"Well, Rickard..Rickard is fine, the boy he was fighting just has a black eye and a bloody nose...But violence isn't tolerated here so I have to send him home." Sam explained, Sandor felt himself smile.

That's my boy, he thought to himself while laughing darkly.

"I'll be there in in a few." Sandor answered, and hung up the phone, not giving this Sam person a chance to reply back.

Walking into their bedroom, he glanced at his wife who was sipping the broth of the soup with her spoon. She raised an eyebrow at her husband's grinning face.

"Who was that?" She asked softly while putting down the spoon gently.

"That was some asshole named Sam, the principal or some shit like that."

"Oh, Sam! He's a good man," Sansa beamed but slowly frowned, "What happened now?"

"Rickard got into a fight, I have to pick him up, might as well pick up the rest of the pups too." Sandor shrugged.

"Oh...Rickard...He's got your temper." Sansa scolded but slowly noticed the grin on Sandor's face. "You're..You're proud of him aren't you?" Sansa smiled softly.

"Rickard is a thinker, he doesn't act out in anger first. Something must have happened to make him strike the other boy." Sandor nodded, wanting to hear his son's story.

"Don't let him know how happy you are, act angry. It's not something that we should congratulate him on...He's young...Very young..I don't want this becoming a bad habit of his." Sansa looked at the soup and sighed softly, what on Earth was she going to do with her son?

"I'll do my best love," Sandor walked to his wife and ran his hand through her hair, she leaned into his touch and whimpered softly.

"How are you feeling Little Bird?"

"Better. The soup is really good. Who knew you could be such a great cook." Sansa smiled and kissed her husband's chest. Sandor chuckled, "You should ask the kids about the eggs I cooked them this morning."

"Eggs?"

"Aye, what a mess that was. You saw the kitchen, I'm sure you heard the smoke alarm go off...We need a new one by the way...I kind of...Broke it." Sandor explained sheepishly.

"You..You did what?"

"I'll explain later, I'll take Sandra with me and pick up the pups..Do you need anything?" Sandor asked as he walked towards their doorway.

Sansa shook her head lightly, "No, I'm good. I think I'll go back to sleep though." She yawned softly. Sandor smiled, even though his wife was ill, she was so damn beautiful.

"I'll be back then. Call my cell if you change your mind." Sandor called out to her as he walked into the hall, Sandra had stopped crying but smiled when she saw her father.

"Come on little pup, time to pick up your naughty brother." Sandor tickled her belly gently and she squealed in laughter, kicking her feet as he picked her up and carried her to the car-seat.

Sandor picked up the car-seat, pulling the car keys from his back pocket he opened up the front door, closing and locking it behind him, wondering if he could make the principal shit himself.  
./././.

Sandor walked into the school, it was a kindergarten through eighth grade type of school. Walking down the hall, kids moved out of his way. He held Sandra to his hip, she was wrapped in her purple blanket she adored so much.

She giggled and laughed, trying to pat her father's frowning face. Teachers and staff glanced at the large man, who looked like he wanted to kill someone, while holding an infant. They didn't know what to make of this man, who was heading towards the Principal's office.

"Should I call security?" One man asked a female teacher.

"Nah, that's Sansa Clegane's husband." She shrugged, not really seeing what the big deal was.

"THAT'S SANSA'S HUSBAND?!" The man cried out.

"Yes, is it really that hard to believe?" Margaery replied, she had known Sansa and Sandor for a very long time. Why was this such a huge shocker to everyone?

"How..What...She's so nice..And he..He looks..." The man frowned, he was at a loss for words.

"Don't let him hear you talking about him, if you think he looks scary now..Wait until he's actually angry." Maragaery raised her eyebrow, tiring of the conversation. She turned back, walking back to her classroom. Licking her lips, she frowned slightly. Something must be up with her friend, if Sandor had to show up to pick up their son.

She hoped everything was alright.

./././.

Not bothering to knock, Sandor just opened up the Principal's door, ignoring the secretary's cries.

A man with dark hair jumped in his leather seat, looking frightened.

"Oh. H-hello."

Sandor ignored him, Sandra giggled and blew a raspberry. Glancing around the room he saw Rickard sitting in a chair against the wall frowning up at his dad.

"What happened Rickard?" Sandor asked gruffly, shutting the door behind him.

Sam looked like he was about to say something but Sandor raised his hand to shut him up.

"I want to know what my son has to say." Sandor glared at the principal. Rickard sighed.

"Some kid who was standing in front of me at the lunch line was saying stuff about Catya." Rickard explained slowly while he glanced back down at the ground, feeling nervous.

"Look at me son. What did the boy say about your sister? Explain everything." Sandor growled, shifting Sandra to his other hip, kissing her head.

"Me, Catya, and Benjen-"

"Catya, Benjan and I." Sandor corrected his son, but nodded for him to continue.

"Oh, sorry. Catya, Benjen and I were all standing in line to get our lunches. It was our first time, so Catya was pretty nervous, but I told her everything would be fine..Because we were together." Rickard sighed and started to kick at the ground, biting his lip.

"And?" Sandor asked, glancing at Sam who seemed to be paying attention to the conversation as well.

"Well, these two older guys, from the seventh or eight grade started saying things about Catya, making fun of her hair. Making fun of what she was wearing. Benjen told her to ignore them as I told them to shut up, and Catya was getting really upset. But the boys started making fun of me, but I didn't care. I'd rather them say stuff about me then her!" Rickard started to raise his voice.

Sandor frowned, and turned to glare at Sam who sighed.

"Then, when Catya got her lunch, the boys tripped her. Making her lunch spill everywhere Dad! She was fine, but she was upset and she ran into the bathroom crying. Benjen tried to hold me back, but those guys could have hurt her really bad! So I poked one guy in the shoulder, he turned towards me and I punched him really hard in-between the eye and nose." Rickard smiled, but as Sandor frowned at him, he slowly frowned.

"I was pulled away by a teacher, but I was yelling at him if he ever touched Catya again I'd hurt him again. And I would! It wasn't fair for her to be treated like that! Benjen said the guy had a bloody nose." Rickard started to laugh.

"This is not a laughing matter Rickard." Sam spoke up. "I understand you were defending your sister, and those boys will be punished. But you should have gotten an adult for help, not attacked the boy like you did. If it happens again you will be in serious trouble. Do you understand?" Sam explained and asked softly.

Rickard nodded, "Yes sir."

Sandor nodded, "Next you you get an adult, like he said. Those boys could have easily hurt you as well. You're seven years old Rickard, how old were the boys?" Sandor turned towards Sam.

"One was eleven and the other was thirteen." Sam said softly.

"They both could have hurt you and Benjen. And then who would have looked after Catya? Come on now..Let's get your sister and brother and go home." Sandor nodded as his son stood up from the chair.

"I'm sorry Sam, it won't happen again." Rickard said softly while kicking at the carpet.

"I hope not Rickard, you're a good kid." Sam smiled, "Are you taking Catya and Benjen home as well Mr.Clegane?"

"Sandor."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Sandor." He growled out. "And yes, I'm taking them all home, if you don't mind." Sandor said while putting his hand on his son's head.

"I'll call the front office and let them know, by the time you get there..Catya and Benjen should be there." Sam picked up his phone and started to dial a number. Sandor nodded, Rickard opened up the door for his father. Sandra cooed when she saw her older brother, he laughed lightly, but stopped when he saw his father glare at him.

He knew he was in trouble.

Big trouble.

Sandor didn't say a word to his eldest son as they walked to the front office. Benjen was sitting in a chair kicking his feet happily and Catya was sulking in a chair across from him, her arms folded crossed her chest. Her eyes were bright red and looked swollen. She had been crying, Sandor felt a pain in his chest.

Catya was his sweetheart, he'd do anything for any of his pups. But he had such a soft spot for Catya, she was his first born and had him open up his heart even more than Sansa had.

He'd kill any man who hurt her, he thought but he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

His son had protected her and tried to hurt the boys who had hurt Catya, Sandor probably would've done the same thing.

Rickard was just like him, in more ways than one.

"Sit down with your siblings as I sign you all out. Maybe we'll get some ice cream or something." Sandor said softly, gazing upon his pups. Catya jumped up from her seat and ran to his side. She hugged his side and wrapped her small arms around his waist.

"Don't be mad at him Daddy! Those guys were jerks!" Catya started to cry softly. Sandra started to cry as she sensed her sister's distress.

Sandor shifted Sandra on his hip into a comfortable position. He ran his free hand in Catya's hair, trying to calm her down.

"Shhhh, we'll talk about it in the car. Don't worry little pup." Sandor smiled down at his daughter, he felt his face twitch. Catya grinned up at her father, a few tears ran down her face. Sandor gently wiped them away, the staff in the office just watched the father-daughter scene. They all felt guilty for judging him just moments ago.

Walking towards the desk, he filled out the paper work and turned towards his children who all watched him with smiles on their faces.

He nodded, "Let's go." leading them out of the school, he walked towards his car. Setting down Sandra gently into the car seat, the rest of his pup climbed into the car.

Rickard glanced at his father, who smirked in return.

Sandor shut the door softly, not wanting to startle Sandra. He walked over to the driver's side and got in his car.

"Ice cream?" He asked as he started up the car. His pups smiled and cheered, "Yes! Please!"

././.

Holding Sandra on his hip again, he ordered three small chocolate ice cream scoops on waffle cones and a large chocolate milkshake for himself. Sitting down an at green painted wooden picnic table next to Rickard, Catya smiled brightly at her father.

"Thank you Daddy!" Her eyes shined brightly, she was clearly no longer upset. He glanced down at Rickard who looked back at him, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Rickard..." Sandor sighed, not really knowing how to phrase his words to make his son understand him, "You need to listen to what you've been told. If something happens to Catya or Benjen..Even Sandra when she gets older, you need to get an adult for help."

"But Dad.."

"Until you're bigger and you can take on men without having your mother or myself worry about you...You need to be careful...Never hit someone just for the hell of it, and if I find out you caused a fight and you threw the first punch you'll be sorry... But I'm proud of you for trying to protect Catya, I would have done the same." Sandor explained quietly. His pups watched him and hung on his words.

"Your fists can be dangerous weapons, Rickard..Benjen..You'll both have to learn to control your tempers, maybe your mother and I should enroll you into karate classes or boxing classes." Sandor thought out loud.

"Yes! Dad that would be so awesome! Please, Dad!" Rickard cried out, clenching his fists.

"Yeah! That would be cool!" Benjen cheered along with his brother.

Sandor glanced at Catya who seemed to be thinking.

"What about you..What do you want to do Catya?" Sandor asked before he took a big sip of his chocolate milkshake.

"I'd like to take karate..If that's okay.." Catya said softly, she seemed unsure of herself, even nervous.

"You can always try it out, if you don't like it. You don't have to continue doing it." Sandor explained to his daughter, he sucked down the last of his milkshake and tossed the empty cup into the garbage can. Standing up he walked over to and grabbed some napkins to wipe off his pup's faces.

He then ordered a small chocolate shake to take home to his Little Bird.

"Should we pick up dinner dad?" Rickard asked before throwing out the dirty napkin.

Thinking back to the burnt eggs Sandor almost flinched.

"I supposed we should..What do you guys want?" Sandor shrugged giving Sandra a few kisses on her soft head.

"...KFC" Catya said. Her brother cheered and laughed in excitement.

Sandor smirked, fried chicken sounded good to him.

././.

He arrived home with his car smelling like fried chicken, biscuits, mac n' cheese and mashed potatoes. His mouth was watering, and his pups were copmplaining about how they were starving to death, even though they just had ice cream not even twenty minutes ago.

Catya, Rickard, and Benjen carried the bags of food inside the house as Sandor brought in Sandra.

Walking into the kitchen, Sandor noticed that it was spotless, the dishes were cleaned and put away and the oven was wiped down.

His sick Little Bird had been busy, he frowned.

Picking up Sandra and playing her in her playpen, he nodded towards his pups. They cheered and ran to the cabinets to grab plates to help themselves. Sandor walked towards their bedroom and saw that Sansa wasn't in bed, and he heard the shower running.

He felt exhausted from today, more tired than coming home from work. Keeping up with his pups, feeding them, hell he didn't even get to clean up and he just wanted to crawl into bed.

But hearing his Little Bird in the shower singing, made him grin.

He slowly walked towards the bathroom, trying very carefully not to make a sound. The bathroom door was open, so he walked right in, sneaking slower to the shower.

Quietly, he closed the bathroom door. Sansa was too busy singing to notice her husband, he undressed himself quietly and slowly. Moving the curtain slowly, he walked into the shower, startling his wife.

"Sandor?!" Sansa cried out, her long red hair was full of white bubbles, the warm water spayed against her pale body. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were bright again.

"Shh, the pups are busy eating." Sandor chuckled and walked closer to his wife, pulling her into his bare chest. They both moaned slightly at the skin to skin contact. Rubbing her shoulders gently, he trailed his hands down her back and cupping her soft bottom.

She rubbed her face in his chest and sighed softly, "So..How did it go with Rickard?"

Sandor frowned, "Some guys were picking on our daughter, they tripped her at lunch. So Rickard got mad and tried to defend her. He was warned to not take things into his own hands and to get an adult." He ran his hand through her wet hair, "By the way..What the fuck were you thinking cleaning the kitchen? Hmm?" Sandor nipped at her ear softly. She gasped and giggled.

"Well I took a nap, but when I woke up I took more medicine and I felt a lot better..My temperature is back to normal." Sansa smiled and kissed her husband's chest.

Sandor smiled down at his little wife, his Little Bird.

How the hell she puts up with him and their pups is beyond him. She needed a break, maybe that's why she became ill. Sandor frowned and pulled her closer to him.

"You'll rest tomorrow as well, fever or not..."Sandor growled playfully as he kissed down her neck, licking and nipping her gently. Sansa gasped, she knew she couldn't refuse her husband when he did this to her.

"You'll take tomorrow off too?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Aye, maybe give Jon Sandra for the night and day, the kids at school..." Sandor leaned down to lick at her breasts. "Just think about how much fun we could have." Sandor chuckled darkly as Sansa gasped, running her fingers through his hair, grazing at his scalp.

Leaning in to kiss her, they both heard, "MOM! DAD! BENJEN IS EATING ALL THE MASHED POTATOES!" Rickard cried out.

"I AM NOT!" Benjen yelled back.

Sandra started to scream and cry, being startled from the yelling. Both parents sighed and looked at one another.

"Maybe you should call Jon..." Sansa giggled softly. Sandor grinned at her, and slapped her bottom.

Maybe he would after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! It was a super long one-shot dedicated to ASeasonOfPoison, if you guys haven't checked out her work; you really should! She's super amazing! <3


End file.
